haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Kodaka Hasegawa/Relationships
Relationships Yozora Mikazuki Kodaka initially didn't know that Yozora was his childhood and very first friend. Although Yozora recognized him immediately when she first saw him entering class late, she did not comment on anything even after being in the same club. Kodaka is always quite shocked to see how Yozora would always make fun and ridicule people. Nevertheless, both are still quite close due to the past friendship. However, Kodaka realizes that past friendship is gone, and their relationship is that of two fellow club members, not of friends (which was also emphasized by Yozora). Kodaka seems to regret that he couldn't say goodbye to Yozora and believes that this was the main reason why she ultimately became an outcast (often seeing dreams of his past friend, and trying to revise this past by using "time machine" of Rika). While he is very focused to maintain the peace and tranquility within the club Kodaka successfully learns to keep Yozora calm and silent to the point that she even listens to his words. As it is implied that Yozora may have feelings for Kodaka and that the latter may be aware of this, Kodaka continues to act as if he hasn't noticed to refrain the atmosphere of their club from getting awkward. In the novel, Kodaka defines his feelings for Yozora as "heavy" when Rika asks about it. He avoids to tell her more, because he don't want to speak ill of Yozora behind her back. Sena Kashiwazaki Sena initially sees Kodaka as just another boy in her class that would try to woo her and she would tend to insult Kodaka's hair and his yankee-looking features. However, to Sena's surprise Kodaka does not want to be stepped on or get hurt by her when she offers it as her "rewards," something that most boys in her class would gladly embrace. After that, she began to trust and be closer to him more since Yozora would often insult her. After being scolded by Kodaka for the first time, Sena was shocked since its the first time any boy has ever shouted at her for her mistakes and soon, began to develop feelings for Kodaka. However, Kodaka was not really interested in being romantically involved yet and at times, he would say to Sena that he did not like being called a couple (which makes Sena angry). When Kodaka's father, Hayato, called Kodaka to discuss recent news from his friend Pegasus Kashiwazaki, who announced that Kodaka and Sena are getting married, Kodaka was quite shocked and angered by mere thought that he was going out with Sena. After Sena's father tells her that he has decided to engage Kodaka and her, Sena does not object to it. And later, it was shown that in the past, Sena and Kodaka used to play together as kids but both were too young to to recall these memories. At times, when something happens between the two, Both would blush and just brush it off, Sena would sometimes remind him, but he just pretends to 'Not Remember' to avoid getting things awkward. Ultimately when Sena's feelings for Kodaka was brought to light, Kodaka immediately walks out of the scene to prevent their club from going on a different pace. However, after his fight with Rika, Kodaka gains courage of facing Sena once again. He never showed any romantic intentions towards anyone in the club until Sena's confession, which prompts him to reveal that he has been in love with her since their first meeting. He says many things about how much he loves her body, but he will not go out with her, believing that if he does, then the Neighbour Club will be over. In order to keep Neighbour Club alive, he will not go out with Sena, nor with anybody in the Neighbour Club. He knees down and begs Sena to be patient, which Sena accepts. Yukimura Kusunoki On first meeting Yukimura, Kodaka thought that he was a girl, only to be corrected by Yukimura himself that he's a man. Because of his appearence, Yukimura was tricked by Yozora into being Kodaka's maid and errand boy. Yukimura would often do Kodaka's orders without question and tends to do those in extremes. However, Kodaka would also try to make Yukimura know that he is not the delinquent and unruly guy he admires but due to Yukimura's constant self-deprecation, Kodaka had no choice but to follow Yukimura's wishes. Rika Shiguma Kodaka is usually disgusted by Rika's attempts at flirting with him and her perverseness. However, Kodaka does say from time to time that under some conditions, Rika is actually right in his strike zone and wouldn't mind being with her, often having a feeling that they've known each other for a long time. Indeed, it was Rika who understands Kodaka's feelings the most and in volume 7, she confronted Kodaka about the feelings of all the girls to which Kodaka responds by refusing to hear out. In the end, Rika respects Kodaka's decision on making friends and even became Kodaka's first friend in High School in volume 8. Kodaka was also the one who notices that Rika had been trying the hardest to make friends among all the Neighbor's club members, and that Rika had worked very hard behind the scenes to make the Neighbor's club a more enjoyable place. Although Kodaka has not shown any clear romantic intentions towards anybody in the Neighbor's Club, preferring instead to focus on building platonic friendships, he has on occasion displayed slight signs of attraction towards Rika. In volume 8, Kodaka also admits that Rika is the only person he can't keep secrets from, showing that he somehow fears Rika after the latter iterates to Kodaka the obvious truth of them (Neighbor's club members) already being close friends rather than club-mates. And whenever Kodaka mentions his still-friendless lifestyle towards his club-mates despite having spent months with them, Rika would often look at Kodaka with dismay, cold silence or anger. Kobato Hasegawa Being her elder brother, Kodaka would always be in charge of making meals and doing household chores at home at a young age and due to both of their parents' low interaction, Kobato is extremely clingy to Kodaka. Both are very close to each other, as shown when Kobato does not mind running towards Kodaka naked, and even makes Kodaka watch her "transform" (change clothes,) in front of him. Although this can be attributed to Kodaka's long running responsibility of caretaker, it is shown that Kodaka is very attentive to Kobato's life and personality, knowing most of her weak points in studying, her school life, remembering when she started to watch her favorite anime, or her taste preferences. At times, Kodaka thinks that Kobato is rather annoying and helpless but nevertheless, as he notes, he is still too soft towards Kobato. Maria Takayama Maria originally thought that Kodaka is another one of Yozora's underlings but Kodaka proved it to be false. After some time, Kodaka's brotherly instincts would kick in as he would pat Maria's head as he did with Kobato. Maria soon takes a liking to Kodaka after he made bentos for her everyday for lunch and would call Kodaka "Onii-chan" too. Overall, Kodaka's relation to Maria is that of a brother. Airi Hasegawa Kodaka loved his mother very much, and was very saddened when she passed away. He once stated that the reason why he couldn't dye his hair was because it was his only memento to him from his mother, which serve as the only link between them. Though at one point, he once thought of dyeing his hair but couldn't offer himself to do it. Hayato Hasegawa Due to his father's absence, and their opposite personality, Kodaka doesn't have high regard for his father, in the least, but overall, he still loves him as a father he is to them. At one point, when Pegasus calls Hayato "trash", Kodaka reacted harshly towards Pegasus, saying he's not, though admitting his flaws for his lack of interaction to them, calling him an "idiot". Pegasus Kashiwazaki On their first encounter, Kodaka found Pegasus to be weird and somewhat timid", though at the same time, he still highly respects him due to the fact Pegasus is the one responsible for enrolling both him and Kobato at his Academy, which Kodaka is grateful for. They seem to enjoy each others company as Pegasus would recall himself in the times he had with Kodaka's father, Hayato, which Kodaka finds rather amusing. At one point, Kodaka compliments Pegasus's parenting methods when Yozora and Rika trick Sena into wearing a heap, causing Pegasus to "firmly" rebuke his daughter. Kodaka had mixed feelings when Pegasus entrusted his daughter to him after Kodaka pledged to protect her, seeing it as a "situation" which he cannot fall back to, which led to their engagement, much to Kodaka's annoyance. Kate Takayama In those short encounters that Kodaka had with her, he was slightly attracted to her physically, but his admiration for her looks quickly crumbled under weight of her bad manners. He can be considered buddies with her, and while Kate herself may be interested in him romantically, Kodaka's denseness works in her case as well. They have some sort of understanding between each other (as both of them have helpless little sisters that always demand care), and in those instances when Kate behaves maturely, they are seen to be interested in each others company. Aoi Yusa When they first met, Aoi initially took Kodaka as Sena's boyfriend, who she would have regarded as a perfect person (no matter who it was with Sena) and found him fitting as a boyfriend to the latter, raising her jealousy of her beauty and skills. Kodaka appreciated her high esteem of him, feeling very flattered to be thought of as such a nice person, but eventually corrected her misunderstanding of he and Sena's relationship, clarifying that they're just club mates. As the series progresses, Aoi and Kodaka seem to be on good terms with each other and Aoi began to understand Kodaka more as a person (sometimes calling him "emotional") to the point of genuine admiration. Even at the time when Aoi tried to disband the Neighbors club, Kodaka was the only person who acted friendly towards her, when he offered her a cup of coffee in the midst of her and the club's argument. After her defeat, Kodaka still never had any ill will towards her and instead felt sorry for her. Several times throughout the series, people have mistakenly taken Aoi and Kodaka's relationship as romantic, but the two have denied the misunderstanding every time. When Kodaka was feeling distanced from the Neighbors Club because of his inability to face his feelings, he soon started helping Aoi with several student council jobs. The two, along with the student council president Hinata Hidaka, spent the next week and a half together, carrying on student council work. Aoi was shown to retain her esteem for Kodaka, which he was still very thankful for. When Hinata offered Kodaka a spot amongst the student council, Aoi insisted on the idea. The two are likely still good friends. Hinata Hidaka When they first met, Kodaka was astonished when Hinata never mistook him for a delinquent, in contrast to most students in the academy and some members in the Neighbor's Club, and was amazed on the the kind of person she is and was surprised when Hinata even offered him a place within the Student Council, not considering the fact of his reputation as a delinquent as she claims that she couldn't care less on what other people may think or having her reputation being tarnished. Kodaka then began to genuinely admire Hinata because of this. During the time Kodaka was helping Hinata and Aoi by doing some Student Council-related grunt work, Kodaka also began to see Hinata as a friend and a well-respected senior and the two are seemingly on good terms with each other. During his second confrontation with Rika at the rooftop, Kodaka admitted that he respects Hinata not only for her beauty, but mostly due to her personality. Category:Protagonist Category:Kodaka